Lessons
by pikajow
Summary: Chromosome X new Follow up


Summary: New follow up

Author's note: I felt like the other follow up had been too much. I didn't like it. So, with T.I's voice filling my thoughts, lets bring this home.

I smiled, leaning against the door frame as I watched Sephiroth play with Eli, his finger locked in Eli's grip of doom as Sephiroth shook his hand, Eli smiling before laughing, his other hand flapping as he kicked happily. "I have to go to work, so standing there and watching instead of feeding this little monster is getting me nowhere," Sephiroth pointed out, his eyebrow lifted as he looked to me, my smile nearly splitting my face when Eli began to scream when he saw me, a goofy smile so wide on his face it was hard to be irritated with Sephiroth. I walked fully into the nursery, tugging on Sephiroth's hair in revenge when I passed him, Eli letting go of his finger as he reached for me, kicking his feet in anticipation and excitement. "Your a big goof aren't you?" I cooed as I picked him up, Eli hugging my neck as he bounced in my arms. "He's attached to you," Sephiroth said with a frown, my smile becoming more warm as I looked to him. "Well you doomed me to the house remember?" I reminded, Sephiroth rolling his eyes as he leaned down to give me a kiss.

"I want him to just at least have someone reliable to be with," Sephiroth said when he pulled away, a frown pulling at my lips. "That had been my dream Seph," I told him, Seph sighing as he turned. "My que to go," he mumbled as he walked out of the nursery, my frown lifting when Eli gave me a slobbery kiss on my cheek, giggling as he rested his head on my shoulder, nibbling on his hand as he looked up to me.

After Sephiroth dropped me out of Soldier, I had been furious. I had packed my bags, Sephiroth yelling at me as I yelled back, things flying as I gave into my anger. That had been my dream, the one thing I promised to my mom I would come back as so she would be proud of me and show me off to the people back home. With nothing to show for, I knew returning would show me as a failure. But i wanted to get away, I had packed Eli's clothes and every time Sephiroth grabbed me I would push him away, Eli's cries lost to both of our ears as we fought. I had locked me and Eli in the bathroom when I couldn't be near him anymore, and Sephiroth left, nearly causing the door to drop off it's hinges. It took me a long time before i was able to enter the war zone that had been our house. I had put Eli to bed before I cleaned the entire house, falling into tears when I would find something that would remind me of what had been before all of this, but I continued on till there was no more to clean, sitting down on a stool to the kitchen counter as I rested my head in my arms. It had been a waiting game after that.

I had fallen asleep there after what seemed forever, and was awoken by the sound of the door being closed loudly. I had not even bothered turning, closing my eyes again as I ignored the footsteps of the man who I wasn't sure I loved anymore. He had forced me to the room like he had before, and like before fucked me ruthlessly, though this time I liked it a lot more even though I had tried to seem like I wanted to do nothing with him. The next morning when I woke up we talked over it more calmly, and though I felt I had no right to know Sephiroth told me why he wanted me to stay, to give Eli the mother Sephiroth himself never had. I understood, but calling me the mother made me feel a little irritated. And now here I stood, a week after that with Eli in my arms about to jump out from too much joy. If this is how Sephiroth would have been as a child I kind of understood why Hojo never really wanted to hold him.

Eli was seven months now and a lot larger in my arms, and since he learned to bounce and crawl he has yet to stop doing either. I walked to the living room, sitting on the couch and grabbing the remote, turning the T.V on before situating Eli in a sitting position in my lap, Eli bouncing as he giggled. I sighed, turning the channel to a child's channel, Eli stopping his bouncing when this big green dragon named Marney began to sing, Eli watching closely as he became immersed in it. I smirked. Thank Gaia for weird kid shows. I turned it up a bit, watching it with him as I thought there was not really much else I could do.

We watched an entire marathon of the show before it switched to a different show about numbers and letter's both of our stomach's growling, Eli loosing concentration as he laughed. I smiled, turning him before picking him up, grunting as I go up, walking to the kitchen. I ate quickly so Eli wouldn't have to wait long, eating three chocodogs before taking Eli to the nursery, sitting in the rocking chair before lifting my shirt, Eli seeming a tad tired as I held him so he could drink easily, Eli putting his small hand on my chest as he suckled. He closed his eyes, an adoring smile pulling weakly at my lips as I grew tired myself, beginning to rock in the chair as I tilted my head back, sighing as I closed my eyes.

I waited till Eli feel asleep before unlatching him, hissing when he nibbled on my nipple in his sleep. I pulled down my shirt before putting him into his crib, covering him with a little blankie, smiling tiredly as he slept soundly, turning on the night light before leaving the room.

I took a quick shower before falling into bed, looking to the clock to see it was only four in the afternoon. I sighed, falling asleep quickly.

I was a awoken by light pouring into the dark room, moaning in pain when my eyes were assaulted, turning my head away from it's source."Eli sleeps harder than you," Sephiroth's deep baritone voice proclaimed, my eyes peeling open as I felt him sit on the bed next to me. My eyes could hardly concentrate, only seeing a dark figure in the world of light, closing my eyes again. "Yeah but he's teething now. Bit the crap out of my nipple," I mumbled, only half awake as I tried to fall back asleep. "Let me see," Sephiroth asked, a small snort escaping my throat. i wasn't falling for that simple sentence again. "No, I'm too tired right now," I mumbled, Sephiroth rubbing my back with a tsk. "You know you're going to show me right now anyway right?" Sephiroth proclaimed, finality set into his voice. I sighed. Idiot.

I sat up slowly, yawning and stretching before slumping, giving him a grouchy frown. "Take no for an answer and let me go back to sleep," I told him up front, Sephiroth's lip twitching up into a smirk. I yelped, wide awake when he tackled me down, his hands pinning both of my wrists to the bed, his breath warm against my face as he leaned over me. "With how you talk, I am never going to get tired of putting you in your place," Sephiroth murmured before he kissed me, my eyes going wide as I pulled against his restraints. He may enjoy it, but putting me in my place was not exactly something I liked. The sex I did though.

I gasped for breath when he released me from the kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth as he deepened it, my groin stirring as I tried to pull away. I moaned when he grinded his hips against me, fisting my hands as I slid my tongue against his, Sephiroth pulling away as he sat up, straddling my hips. "I'm putting you in your place, not giving you what you crave. I don't fuck whores," Sephiroth said rather bluntly, my eyes going wide before slitting into tiny slits. "Be lucky I'm even willing to fuck you're overgrown ass," I hissed, Sephiroth smirking before grinding down against me, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip as my eye lids fluttered, my head turning to the side as I moaned weakly. "I don't think you could last very long without what I give," Sephiroth proclaimed, grinding down against me again and making me moan loudly as i bucked.

"Do we need any more proof?" Sephiroth asked as he released my wrists, getting off the bed as he turned to leave. "Seph where are you going?" I asked like an idiot, Sephiroth turning as he smiled at me. "If pleasure is what you crave so badly, than I'll just stop giving it to you," Sephiroth replied simply, turning and leaving the room. I stared dumbfounded at the empty door way, my cock whimpering as it begged for release. I frowned, growling in anger as I got up. That asshole was going to pay.

I stomped into the kitchen, Sephiroth sitting on the couch as he looked over his shoulder to me, raising an innocent eyebrow. "What is it that has you angry?" he asked, seeming oblivious to what he had just done to me. I stomped up to the couch, standing in his view of the T.v as I crossed my arms, Sephiroth smirking as he sat back with a sigh, waiting for what i had to say. "You know damn well why i am angry," I hissed, Sephiroth's smirk enlarging as he shook his head. "I'm just teaching you a lesson, Cloud. You are supposed to learn from it for a reason," he informed, my teeth clenched as I seethed. That asshole. "You can teach me any lesson you fucken want Seph, but leaving me like this is unacceptable!" I growled, Sephiroth shaking his head. "You're learning aren't you?" he asked, my upper lip twitching as I held back a snarl of anger. This arrogant asshole was going to pay! "You wanted to see what Eli had done to me right?" I asked angrily, Sephiroth leaning further into the couch as he crossed his legs, signaling for me to show him.

I looked away from him, my hands shaking a little as I took off my shirt. I swallowed, trying not to cover my chest from his eyes as I just stood there as he stared, that same arrogant smirk left on his lips. My nipples tightened from the cold air, my cheeks becoming red as I raised my arms a little to cover my chest. "Did I say you could cover yourself?" Sephiroth asked, my eyes snapping to him as I glared angrily, my arms lowering back to my stomach before I looked away from him again. "Come here," he ordered, uncrossing his legs. I wanted to say go fuck yourself but held my tongue, walking up to him before stopping in front of him. "Be a good boy and unzip my pants," Sephiroth ordered, my cheeks heating up as I lowered my arms, bending over as I unzipped his pants, he took out his cock before ordering me to strip fully, my entire body shaking in humiliation as I did as he told me too.

He stared at my body like it was a new path that had yet to be explored, running a hand up my thigh and making me shiver. "Sit in my lap," he ordered, my patience waning. "No," I replied stiffly, Sephiroth smirking as his eyes sparkled. I swallowed, knowing that meant I was sealing my own doom but could not bare to stand here and be controlled so blatantly. I took in a deep breath, leveling him with a glare. "Are you sure you want to stop after how far you have already gotten?" he asked, the sparkle becoming dulling when I didn't answer, his hand on my thigh squeezing me gently in warning. I looked away, closing my eyes as I waited for what I knew was to come. I tried not to yelp but it escaped me anyway when he pulled me over his knee, one of his hands fisted in my hair as the other was placed on my ass, Sephiroth frowning down at me disapprovingly. "Cloud," he tsked, sliding his hand up my ass before slapping it hard, my whimperish yelp lost to his ears. "Is obeying me so hard that you have to rebel every time you get the chance?" he asked, my hands clenched against the floor as I shook my head. "Really? It doesn't seem to me that you have yet to learn you are mine," Sephiroth said with a shake of his head.

"Shall i teach like I had the first time?" he asked, my eyes going wide as I was on the verge of sobbing. "No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I cried, Sephiroth smirking as he sat me up on his lap, his hand still fisted in my hair, pulling my head back and baring my neck. "How hard was that? Easy was it not?" he asked as he let go of my hair, my chin touching my chest as I hiccuped. "Want me to make it feel better?" he asked as he rubbed his thumb over my lower back, my eyes glossy as I nodded. I rose so high to fall so far. Sephiroth put on a condom to not have a repeat of Eli, ordering me to get lubricant from the bathroom before having me get on my hands and knees as he prepared me. We had sex that night like the night was never going to end, Sephiroth never seeming to fully finish as we went at at it again and again till my legs shook and I was only to pant. But he never seemed to want to stop, and each time he reentered me I felt that much more to complaining of how much I wouldn't be able to spread my legs for him after this. But I guess people never change, and though he was an ass, I sadly have to say I loved Sephiroth for who he was. It would be weird if he didn't treat me this way every now and than. I probably shouldn't tell him it was going to take him a lot more than this for me to learn my lesson though.


End file.
